Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-type heat pipe that is small but brings about a sufficient amount of heat transport; and a mobile terminal such as a smartphone or tablet terminal in which this sheet-type heat pipe is installed.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in order to diffuse a heat generated by a CPU installed in a mobile device such as a tablet terminal, there has been proposed, for example, a heat dissipation structure disclosed in JP-A-2012-186692. This heat dissipation structure is characterized by mixing into a heat dissipation sheet a graphite having a high thermal conductivity.